


Bleed

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so used to not getting what he wanted in life that he had a hard time believing Ray was here with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Thanks to the coolest beta in the world, my guiding Simplystars. This was written for Nos4a2no9, who suggested happy snuggle!fic. I'm broken and I couldn't do happy. Here's angstful snuggle!fic instead.
> 
> Prompt: bleed

Ben woke up slowly, letting his lassitude cocoon him for just a little longer. He was warm and safe, Ray's heart beating strongly under his ear, wiry arms holding him tight. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting reality to intrude into this moment of contentment.

He was so used to not getting what he wanted in life that he had a hard time believing Ray was here with him. Holding and touching him, like he'd imagined in so many of his secret midnight dreams. Feeling the softness of the feather bed under them and the gentle stroke of Ray's hand on the back of his neck, playing with the fine hairs there, he was convinced this was real.

Ray shifted under him, rolling onto his side and pulling Ben to him in a tight hug. Ben rubbed his hand down Ray's strong back, trying to satisfy this novel greed to touch every inch of him. He nuzzled at Ray's neck, licking the salt from his skin and nibbling, trying to absorb the taste and smell of him and burn it into his memory.

Running his fingers through Ben's hair, Ray brought their lips together in a bittersweet kiss. "Ben..." Ray breathed brokenly.

"No." Eyes closed, he shook his head, denying. "Don't say it." Already, he could feel something fragile inside of him breaking apart and bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Ray slowly pulled himself free of Ben's arms and got out of their bed. Ben could hear the rustle of clothes as he got dressed. He found he could not watch as Ray walked away, from him and everything they had together.

Ray had packed everything last night; all that was left to do was say goodbye. "I love you," Ray whispered hoarsely, and shut the door quietly behind him.

-fin-


End file.
